


Frost Pudding

by FrenchFrostPudding



Series: Joli Coeur [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FFF, Friday Fluff Fanfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchFrostPudding/pseuds/FrenchFrostPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she came to London she had left behind her, her family, few friends … She wanted to see the place she had fallen in love a few months earlier …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When she came to London she had left behind her, her family, few friends … She wanted to see the place she had fallen in love a few months earlier … When she came with her mother … oh that’s one thing that had not made her sad to have left behind … not that she is bad but like all mothers, she became more and more pressing on her work, her life, her loves and her future grandchildren…

It was a morning like any other … it was just a few months she had move near Great Portland Street: she felt good; close to town and both close to this giant Regent Park.

She played a lot of sports in France: yes “Mademoiselle” was French and that morning, like every morning before leaving for work in her little tea room with French pastries, she went running.

Down Marylebone Road, she turned to Regent Park Street and began her lap by the left … because ending her race lap like that, she can take a glance at tennis players… well one of tennis players…

Initially, she was running with her iPod on the ears … then her eyes scanned the great beautiful, long, thin tennis players … she noticed the man with slight coppery curls, and thin, muscular body … sometimes she saw him run too …

This morning, while she was in her second round, no tennis player nor runner … Arriving in the tearoom, she took a shower and changed clothes : she wore yoga pants close body and a white shirt with a few buttons undone, like a V-neck.

In preparing the counter with her macaroons, she realized that the room lacked music; she returned to the back room, rummaged in her pockets … .her iPod was missing …

—– Meanwhile in Regent Park —–

This morning Tom had struggled to wake up … The last sequence for “AOU” was rich in cascade and the evening finished later, wanting to enjoy seeing old friends.

He left to run, his hood over his head, his sunglasses riveted on the nose, and his headphones loud music to get motivated!

Skip few rounds, he noticed that he had not seen this brunette with delicious curves, with his ponytail which beat the wind, and colourful t-shirts… A French who fears nothing … .yes a French because he had heard her voice when she stopped to call her family on the bench opposite the tennis courts.

Lost in thought, he walked almost on a small black case … He stooped, and his long thin fingers closed around a small iPod … he pressed the center button, the screen lit up and he saw something more surprising: a strange white cake topped with chocolate mousse and then what seemed like an apple crumble … Exactly what he loved … but it had a code … so he tried what everyone is trying: his birthday … and the screen was unlocked … being a gentleman but as curious as he looked for the name of the owner and see some pictures … What cakes … and he saw … with a plate of cupcake in one hand and the other a pastry bag … that little smile, her hair looked so soft and the twinkle in the eyes … … the small … French.

His blood boiled lap he ran through the screens in search of a clue to find her and meet her and talk to her … well give her what it belongs to her.

By going on Google, he saw the last path taken: there was a path that ran along Marylebone and another towards Green Park “Patisserie Valerie”…

He ran to the subway. Hidden under his hood, the way was quiet … he continued to look at the photos he did not know what he most wanted … cakes or talk to her …

* Green Park Station - Jubilee Line / Piccadilly Line and Victoria Line - Mind the Gap *

The voice in the speaker taken him out of his stupor. He climbed the stairs and found himself along the Ritz, passed under the arches and front of the windows of chic tearoom Wolseley … and finally he saw it … The little tea room with its red door wedged in an old building … and through the glass door he saw her … she was putting the cakes in the showcase … leaning towards the shop window, her shirt revealing some form, he remained a few seconds without saying anything, or thinking … he had seen her curves so many times run before him … sometimes in the same tight pants …

Then he saw her run to the door at the back of the store … and then come back with a sigh as if she is looking for something…

He went into the shop, and waited at the counter…

\- Looking for this maybe? He said, slipping the iPod on the counter.

She looked up at the hand of the stranger … this long hand, pale, thin, with this small scar under the knuckle of the index.

-I know that hand … she whispered

Her eyes continued their journey along the blue sleeve, and then on his chest which exceeded a white V t-shirt, then under the hood, she saw his eyes …

He had barely dropped his glasses and put his right finger to his mouth.

She blushed a little and replied:

-How did you know it was mine?

-Well I looked into it.

-How?

-Ehehe, the code was not hard to find …

-How do you know my niece’s date of birth  … Oh ..

She realized it was the same date … He smiled

-How can I thank you? You seem to have run so far for me …

-Don’t worry, darling, I used to run behind you… oh !

This time it was her turn to laugh and his to blush…

-It really was you in the Regent Park … but that still does not tell me how to thank you…

-Well, If it is you, who makes all the cakes I’ve seen on your iPod, I want one… especially the one on the lockscreen…

-Oooh, It’s funny, I created it only for you …

-for me ..

-Well, A real cheesecake with chocolate mousse and finally all topped with an apple crumble …

-It seems as delicious as its owner…

She blushed more and replied to him:

-If you want, you can sit at the table in the back of the shop, I made one last night, it’s in the fridge, it must be perfect. With a cup of tea I guess?

-Only if you share it with me …

Tom moved to the back of the room and stretched his long legs under the table, took off his glasses and looked at her, preparing tea and cutting a huge piece of cake …

She sat down next to him, served the two cups and handed him a spoon … their fingers brushed a moment…

He dipped his spoon into the cake and brought it to his mouth.

She did not realize, but since their fingers brushed, she held her breath … when she saw his eyes shine, she dipped her spoon in the slice of cake and brought it to her lips …

Tom, in addition to being amazed by the cake, noticed that she still had a little bit of chocolate on the corner of her lips.

He leaned gently to her, put his hand on her thigh and put his lips on hers … Hesitant first, when he breathed against her skin, he smelled the smell of her hair mixed with chocolate and apples … then close to her ear he whispered:

-How do you call that sweet little thing?

-Frost Pudding


	2. Joli Coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly two months in London, a finding iPod and a new man in her life, Marine was still working in the little French bakery.

Tom regularly visited her at night and told her about his shooting days, new scripts that were coming. He always asked how “the world” saw his work:

\- Oh you know, _joli coeur_ , the last video with the old jaguar and you in Clyde! You have almost killed them…

-Ehehe, Don’t say that, Princess … I mean, I do not think about that when I do it

-Oooh Come on! Not even a little?

-Well, Maybe for you now … yes

He ran his tongue over his lips (unconsciously?) And she blushed … She never knew if she was dealing with an angel or a demon.

Suddenly her phone vibrated, she slid her finger on the screen and saw a message:

// Hi Babycake, what are we doing for him? D-3!! LW //

_* I know I know Luke… 3 days before this boy has 34 candles on his … *_

-CAKE !!!

Tom gasped; even if he was getting used to seeing her lost in thought and emerge as the devil of the box.

-Cake? What cake? An order?

-Hum… Yes… Yes an order! Maybe you must go home I have to clean the shop and … and I call you … OK

And she got up and left like a tornado in the back office.

Tom watched her go, * _what’s just happened?*_

———–

The next day, Tom had to go to the BAFTA gala. He was a little bit sad … no one had called to Monday night … This year, hosting a party on a Monday evening was not easy … He drove the idea from his head and concentrated on what he was going to wear. 

He thought about what Marine had told him.

 _*Does each of my appearances is detailed at this point? I know there are people who will watch it on internet but not to the point whether I put a blue tie and white shirt… Thanks love for putting that in my head…*_ He thought through gritted teeth, clenching his jaw … and break into a smile.

-Well never going wrong with a black suit … but …, He grabbed his phone and wrote a text message.

———–

At the tea shop, it was rather quiet. Marine was leaning on the counter; a straw for sticking her hair, a little black book in front of her and a pencil in her mouth. She scribbled sketches, recipes, ideas … Since Luke had sent her this message it became her obsession … Mister-I-Love-All-The-Pudding-In-The-World … .she had to make a real cake, worthy of the name, for his birthday… She had given another mission to Luke … no big party … well with no friends nor family for Monday night … she knew he needed calm and, Luke and Benedict already prepared a real big party for the following weekend.

 **Bzzzzz** , her phone buzzed.

* Hey Princess, what do I wear tonight? White or blue shirt? TH *

* Do you want to kill them or not? MB *

* Maybe just faint.. no kidding… stop with this. TH *

* White one, striped black tie… And never forget the waistcoat! MB *

* Yes Ma'am! Clean shave or not? TH *

* Thomas William Hiddleston! Did you try to put this pretty little face of yours in my mind! _Joli coeur_ , i’m working … MB *

Well, not really but this man is a true tease. She replied before he said another thing.

*White Shirt, Black Suit and Tie, waistcoat, goatee beard, slicked back hair with some errant curls and you will be perfect ! MB*

* Now, I know what works on you. See you soon, Babycake <3\. TH *

She smiled … what works on her… It had given her an idea for the cake… with whipped cream, raspberries…

———–

Monday morning, Tom felt his phone vibrate under his pillow.

*Good morning my London Boy :) Happy Birthday ! See you tonight at Ben’s home . 8pm. Don’t be late _joli cœur_. MB*

He loved this way to call him “Sweetheart” in French. He woke up with a smile. Finally he’s going to celebrate his birthday, and then, it was not too far from home.

He received, all day long, messages from his friends, his family. He took a ride on Twitter to thank his fans.

He took a shower, and stood for a moment, wrapped in his towel in front of his wardrobe.

 _Working on her,_ he thought…

He grabbed a thin black T-shirt, tight black jeans, a warm hooded jacket and his leather jacket.

——-

At 8pm, he was in front of Benedict’s home. He scanned the house but saw no light, heard no noise. Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

*Push the door. MB*

He opened the door and entered the room. It was dark but he immediately saw a small row of candles.

He followed them and saw that they were climbing the stairs. Having a girlfriend as romantic as him made him heart-warming. His heart quickened in as he climbed the stairs … He reached the glass door leading to the Benedict’s terrace: but this time it had a curtain. He saw a small note on the door:

He put the note in his pocket, closed his eyes and opened the door. He felt her hand grab his: he took two steps, she let go his hand and he opened his eyes.

The whole terrace was bathed in a soft glow, little lights hung around wooden benches. In the middle, a large pile of blanket and pillows, a champagne bucket and a huge “Victoria’s Sponge Cake” with in the middle whipped cream and raspberries. 

And next to this, his sweet little princess. She waited nervously in her pretty little black dress and heels, twisting her hands.

\- So _joli coeur_ , do you like it? she asked, looking down.

\- This is the most beautiful birthday present I ever had.. He responds by taking her in his arms.

\- For now, maybe … she whispered

He frowned because he didn’t understand what she meant. She took his hand, brought him to the covers; he sat up against the pillows and she settled between his legs, her back against his chest. She pulled one of the covers on them, took out her phone:

* LAZARUS. MB *

He raised an eyebrow.

* LAZARUS IS GO. LW *

He understood that reference. The lights went out. Plunged into darkness with the sky above their heads, he saw a glow rising from the ground. The sky was filled with dozens and dozens of small lanterns.

He tightened his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear:

\- This IS the best gift I ever had.


	3. Tie and Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My hands on your tie, my fingers made knot and knot around your neck….will you be perfect for tonight ?”

Tonight is a big great night … I have to find an outfit ….

-Tight white shirt… ok

-Waistcoat… ok

-Black pants… ok

-A Jacket? Why not !

-A Tie?

 _« Obviously my love, it will be more sexy »_ I shout from the bathroom

You feel my hands sneak around your neck with a beautiful red tie .

 _« First, you have to turn up your collar »_ my long slender fingers caress the skin from the hollow of your neck.

My hands slid down your neck and your shirt ….

I take the smaller side, lift up against your chest, while the other hand pulls gently on the long side, brushing your belly to place almost to your navel.

I cross my hands and form a loop and almost back to your mouth and then I go back down my hand inside the loop.

Our eyes meet, you look at me like staring spellbound by my actions.

Suddenly you jump; I pull a little more on the tails of the tie and bring you closer to me.

I feel your breath getting faster, your heart beating …

My fingers are tense, close your throat, so fine, so sweet …. this little knot that I hold, looks like a small heart.

Finally I just take this tongue of fabric, return it one last time between your neck and the knot …

This time I drag this knot around your neck, my lips are close to yours, my mouth crashed against yours.

I release you, dragging the tie down my hand and whispers to you:

_« You’re ready for tonight … you’re ready for the opening … You’re ready to become a great pastry, Princess! »_

_« Oh shut up and Kiss me, joli coeur !»_


	4. And now relax…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // I post my new FFF story as a surprise for hiddlestories ^___^ (this time no correction i’m going to post it without a safety net) I hope you will love it ;)
> 
> // If you want to know more about Crossfit here we go [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlVrkiCoKkg]

She was back to her new sport room…Before coming in England, she used to train in her Crossfit Box… that new sport from US promoted as both a physical exercise philosophy and also as a competitive fitness sport…After a particularly hard workout, she came back home…

“Everything’s alright, Princess?” Tom asked her, walking back into the living room of his house. He was coming from the kitchen, with a plate full of their typical _cosy-night-at-home-so-let’s-watch-TV-and-cuddle_ snacks: a few home made hobnobs, tangerines, some cheese, chocolate…

“Mmmm hmmm,” she replied, eyes appearing to be fixed onto the screen, but actually she was just staring blankly into space.  
“Sure?” he asked again, sitting down on the sofa next to her.   
“You don’t seem like yourself,” he added, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer.   
“I’m just tired and totally sore, _joli coeur_.”

She managed to smile at him, then shook her head. 

“It’s nothing, I’ve just had a hard workout, and you know… I don’t like to feel weak,” she assured him. 

She was telling the truth: nothing big had happened, it was just the combination of many small things that had made you unhappy during the workout…she missed her best friend, who used to go at the sport room with her, in France and two weeks without training she felt she start again from scratch.

“Anything I can do to help?” he asked.   
She shrugged, looking at him. 

“I don’t know… do you have any ideas?"   
He smiled at her, then nodded.   
  
"Yes. Go and sit down on the floor, between my legs, back to me,” he said, softly pushing the small of her back to encourage her to move. 

“Ok…” she replied, frowning as she wondered what it was.   
  
When she had sat down, he planted his hands on her shoulders, shaking her just slightly, not uncomfortably but making her realise just how tensed up her body was.   
  
“And now…  _relax_ ,” he whispered, beginning to massage her shoulders and neck.

It felt wonderful. His long, nimble fingers dug into every aching spot on her muscles, slowly relieving the tension and relaxing her body. She closed her eyes, letting him work her until she was moving along with his hands, completely relaxed. She felt his thumbs on her nape, sending shivers down her spine. She whispered with delight. He kneaded her back, too, making her lean forwards slightly as he got all way down to her lower back, then made his way back up and rubbed her arms and collarbones. He came back to her head running his fingers through her hair, gently scratching her head, making her purr.

Finally, after  _dear god she didn’t even know how long but wow it was amazing_  he gently stroked her cheek with his finger.   
  
“Any better, Babycake?” he asked. 

“Mmmmyesssss,” she managed to mumble, feeling absolutely blissful.   
She turned her head, smiling at him over her shoulder and leaning back again, reaching up to kiss him. 

“Thank you.”  
“Anything else you’d like?” he asked, smirking slightly. She returned the grin, the TV and the programme that still went on in the background completely forgotten.

He helped her stand up, then told her not to move for a moment. He stood up, too, his arms around her, roaming her body as she leaned against his chest, simply letting go of all thoughts and relaxing into him as his lips kissed her neck and his hands slowly undressed her.

“Maybe you must go to take a hot shower, and you will be totally relaxed, Darling” he said before he saw her almost asleep in his arms.

“Well, that definitely worked,” he remarked, a hint of smugness in his voice. 

“Oh, it did…,” she breathed


	5. Mr Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is trying to bake a cake for you….but he is really good at many things but not for this. It’s a lovely Fluffy Fanfare Friday ! Even if there is a lot of tension…

——————————

_—————–_

_“Hurry up! I’m in the kitchen!”_   shouted Tom, as he heard the door open a few moments later.

 _"What have you done this time?”_ you replied, sprinting along the entrance courtyard and the corridor.

Tom quickly brushed some flour off his face, and reached for the remains of the burnt, falling-apart cake. He held it out to you, whining.  
 _  
“I tried! I really tried because I wanted to do it for you but it didn’t work. I don’t know how you manage to do it for everyone. I hate baking. I never want to bake again.”_

You smile like a loon. You know he tried his best to please you and it’s sooo cute. He can act, dance, sing *ahem*, make love like a god, be charming, be perfect but no maths and no baking!

 _“Well… Thank you. It’s the thought that counts I guess”_ you said, _“but don’t be mad about this poor cake"_   taking the cake in both hands.

Tom smiled shyly like a lost child, not taking his eyes off of you. You saw some icing on his face, so you moved up a finger to wipe it up, and licked it.   
_  
“Do you want to try again, with me? Baking, I mean? I know you’re quite upset but… I don’t want to see you not having fun with this…"_

 _“It’s just a slight dusting of flour”_ Tom shrugged, pouting, totally insincere.

… You tried to not smile too widely _“I bought ingredients so we may as well try. It’s not like we can make the flat any messier… You said a slight dusting of flour…”_

Tom smirked. _“Darling?”_ He asked cautiously, worried about your mood before considering what he was going to say next.

_“What?”_

He smiled, blushing, _“I tried to bake because I wanted to tell you that I love you.”_

You grinned _“I didn’t need you to bake to tell me that. I love you too”_

 _“Do you really?”_ Tom asked with his puppy eyes. _“..even despite this mess? I’m useless! I can do all this stuff in front of camera and people but just casual things is almost impossible for me…”_

Your smile spread even wider, your eyes softening at your lover’s amazement, _“Yes Tom, even despite this mess and your uselessness”_

Tom frowned, eyes fixed on you, and sighed in defeat “ _Alright you win, you and your smile and your “I’ll make you a perfect man” side”_ He smiled a little, still watching you.

 _“I’m burdened with glorious purpose love! I’ll make a man out of you!”  
“Oh come on! I’m a man!” _said he, grabbing your hips.

You slapped his hands and thrown an apron at his head.

 _“Firstly, you need this”_   
  
Tom faking shocked, feeling you take the apron off of his head and slide it around his waist; not a ridiculously girly one with pinky froufrou; a black one like French sommelier.

He felt your warmth again his back and sighed in delight… He smiled again, and then coughed and blushed (you do love how you still can success to made him blush).   
  
_“Now, how about that cake, Mr Pudding?”_ you said, poking him with your hip.

Tom chuckled, flicking a little flour at you in retaliation for your mocking, but secretly loving it.   
  
_“Alright. What do we do, then?”_ He said with a smile, placing one hand on your back.

_“Maybe we will start with something easier than a cake. What about a French bread ?!”_

Ooh how easy it is to do this trap… you almost heard “Unchained Melody” in your head…

Tom didn’t see that glint in your eyes.

You picked up the flour and water, reaching across Tom to the work counter with your head down, hiding your flaming cheeks.

Tom breathed in, trying to contain the urge to leap at you, shuffling to the side, reaching up into a cupboard to grab a clean bowl, and turning, to put his dirty one in the sink, his breathing still erratic at the thought of holding you so close.

You gave him some orders, to mix flour, salt, water and baking powder. You picked up the bowl and flip it on the counter.   
  
_“And now you need to knead it perfectly, otherwise the dough will not inflate”_

 _“But I don’t know how to do that properly!!”_ said Tom a little bit worried to mess it up again.

 _“That’s why I will stand behind you”_ You said all too innocently and Tom rolled his eyes.

_“You know, the all "reproducing the Ghost movie” is a bad idea.“_

You gasped. _"How did you know?”_

_“I know how a romantic movie maniac you are and even if I never saw "Ghost”, I still know that scene.“_

Now it’s your turn to pout. _"But it would really help you to understand if I was behind you. Please?”_

Tom knew he couldn’t say no, even more when you were looking at him with those pleading eyes.

_“Ok. But I can assure you that it’s a bad idea.”_

He sat in a bar stool, legs spread wide in front of the counter and you placed yourself behind him. He heard you hold back a squeal.

Tom knew he got it bad as he found you so damn adorable. You’ve been officially dating for a few months and you still had those fangirl reactions. He could only guess that it was part of how you were. And it made him feel so important and loved that it was embarrassing.

Fuck that he got it bad.

He concentrated on the counter and the dough in front of him and you started to explain in his ears. He could feel you shivered against his body.

He knew it was a bad idea.

You still guided his hands over the dough so you could start the form of a ball. His breathing got more uneven and you wondered what he was thinking.

You founded soon enough as he rolled his hips into yours. You retained a moan.

 _“Tom”_ you whispered against his neck, posing fleeting kisses. _“You are not concentrated on the bread.”_

 _“Um?”_ He whimpered, giving you more accessed to his neck. You glanced to see him expression and saw him eyes closed as he was purring. You glanced down to see his thighs and you put your hands full of flour on it, making him gasp. You simply moved your hands up and down his thighs enough to make him whine.

Fuck. You knew it was a tremendous idea.

You kissed as Tom rolled her hips again making both of you fall on the floor, splashing flour and dough everywhere but not caring one bit.

You burst out laughing, Tom smiled, turning his face away a little, trying to hide it. He breathed in for a moment, before turning to you, quickly and quite all-of-a-sudden, and kissed you, passionately, desperately.

You pulled away for a second, pleasantly shocked, before pulling Tom close again, reaching up to hold his head and kissing him even deeper than before.

Tom kissed you, his hand rising up to your shoulders, up to your neck, and to the back of your head, where his fingers stroked your hair. _“Ooh, darling,”_ Tom breathed through your kiss _“I love you so much”_

 _“Mm mm,”_ you murmured, shivering slightly under Tom’s touch, your own hands beginning to wander through his soft coppery curls. You pulled away to return the words, but Tom distracted you with firmer, deeper, longer kisses and then pulled you away…

_“What about the glorious and simple pleasure of baked potato ?”_

  



End file.
